Taris
|System=Taris-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=N-7 |xyz= |Sterne=1 |Satellit= |Monde=1 (Schurkenmond) |Hyperraumroute= |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=*Urban *Industriell *Sumpfig |Atmosphäre=Typ 1(Atembar) |Hydrosphäre= |Klima=Gemäßigt |Sehenswürdigkeiten= |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=Standard |Durchmesser=12.200 Kilometer''Empire at War – Prima Official Game Guide'' |Tageslänge=24 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=314 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner= |Fauna=*Rakghule *Nekghule *Tarisianischer Borkenkäfer *Nexu *Sumpfpirscher *Ferrazid-Hunde *Sumpfwürmer *Schlotterkröpfe |Flora=*Tarisianische Rose *Tarisianische blaue Blume *Nadu-Samen |Einwanderer=Menschen (30%) |Einwohnerzahl=*6 Milliarden (Vor der Bombardierung durch Darth Malaks Flotte)Knights of the Old Republic Website *1 Milliarde (Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg) |Sprache=Basic |Städte=Planetare Stadt |Staaten= |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung=Tarisianische Regierung |Importe=*Lebensmittel *Medizinische Güter |Exporte=Tarisianisches Bier |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Mandalorianer *Darth Revans Sith-Imperium }} Taris war ein Stadtplanet, der im gleichnamigen Sternsystem des Ojoster-Sektors im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis lag. Er war einer der bekanntesten Planeten zu seiner Blütezeit um das Jahr 4000 VSY. Danach erreichte er nur noch Bekanntheit durch sein späteres Schicksal. Geschichte Vor der Zerstörung Bis zu seiner Zerstörung war Taris einer der am dichtesten besiedelten Planeten der Galaxis und kulturelles sowie wirtschaftliches Zentrum des Äußeren Randes. Er lag nicht weit von der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße entfernt, was ihm eine gute wirtschaftliche Chance offenbarte, die er schließlich auch nutzen konnte. Ähnlich wie Coruscant bestand auch Taris aus einer einzigen, den Planeten umspannenden Stadt, Taris City. Kilometerhohe Wolkenkratzer und immense Wirtschaftskomplexe bestimmten das Stadtbild von Taris City. Es wird angenommen, dass Taris nicht nur die größte Stadt seiner Zeit war, sondern auch die kriminellste, da dort täglich Kämpfe, Wetten und Pazaak-Glücksspiel in Casinos abgehalten wurden - größtenteils auf illegaler Basis. Zudem fanden auf Taris regelmäßig Swooprennen statt; es wird sogar angenommen, dass diese dort seinen Ursprung haben. Ein weiterer Beweis für die hohe Kriminalitätsrate des Planeten waren die Kopfgeldjägerzentrale, welches von dem Hutten Zax betrieben wurde, und ein Stützpunkt der Exchange, eines der größten damaligen Verbrechersyndikate. Des Weiteren war Taris von einem starken Rassismus gegen nichtmenschliche Spezies geprägt, was schließlich einen Bürgerkrieg verursachte, dessen Ergebnis die Verbannung von Nichthumanoiden aus der Oberstadt war. Taris wurde in drei Hauptgebiete eingeteilt. * Die Oberstadt, in der hauptsächlich die reichen Menschen lebten. Hier lief alles organisiert und geordnet ab. * Die Unterstadt, in der die Kriminellen ihren Hauptsitz hatten. Verbrecher, Gauner und Halunken bestimmten hier den Großteil der Bevölkerung. Einige Kriminelle schlossen sich zu "Straßenbanden" zusammen, sogenannte Swoopbanden. Die zwei vorherrschenden Banden waren die Schwarzen Vulkar und die Geheimen Bek. In der Unterstadt existierten keine allgemeingültigen Regeln, sodass alle dort Lebenden taten, was sie wollten. * Die Slums, die von allen höherstehenden Schichten verachtet wurden. Hier lebte der ärmste Teil der Bevölkerung, Gefangene des Bürgerkriegs und Kranke. Die Chance, aus den Slums herauszukommen, war gering bis nichtexistent. Auch wer nicht verseucht oder vorbestraft war, wurde nicht wieder in die höheren Ebenen gelassen. So waren beispielsweise Nachfolgegenerationen von Gefangenen dazu gezwungen, trotz ihrer "Unschuld" in vollkommener Armut zu leben. Die Slumbewohner lebten größtenteils in abgeriegelten Bereichen, wo sie vor den Rakghoul geschützt waren. Die Rakghoul waren Mutanten, die die gefährliche Rakghoul-Seuche übertrugen, bei der sich Infizierte nach einiger Zeit selbst in Rakghouls verwandelten. Bürgerkrieg Im 41. Jahrhundert vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurden die Ozeane des Planeten durch die steigende Umweltverschmutzung vergiftet. Es brach eine Hungersnot aus. Die reichen Bürger besaßen die Nahrung, während die Armen hungerten und einen Bürgerkrieg starteten. Während des Bürgerkrieges starben mehrere Millionen Menschen und weite Teile von Taris wurden verwüstet oder aufgegeben. Schließlich wurde die Rebellion niedergeschlagen und tausende Revolutionäre und "Nicht-Menschen" wurden verhaftet. Allerdings gab es nicht genügend Gefängnisse für alle Gefangenen, wodurch einige in die Slums gebracht wurden. Vor dem Ausbruch der Hungersnot wurde eine Kolonie eingerichtet, die jedoch während des Bürgerkrieges vergessen wurde. In diesem "Gelobten Land" sorgten sich Droiden um die Bewohner. Diese Kolonie durfte betreten werden, allerdings durfte sie, um die Existenz geheim zu halten, nicht wieder verlassen werden. miniatur|150px|rechts|Taris vor dem zweiten Sith-Krieg Mandalorianischer Krieg Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege befand sich auf Taris ein wichtiger Stützpunkt des Jedi-Ordens. Hier hatte auch der Erste Wächterkreis seinen Sitz, da dieser durch die Meister von Taris gebildet wurde. Es war außerdem die Heimat von Shad Jelavan und seiner Familie. Dieser wurde hier, zusammen mit unter anderem Zayne Carrick zum Jedi-Ritter ausgebildet. Zayne versuchte auf Taris auch mehrfach den Ganoven Gryph zu verhaften, was ihm aber immer wieder misslang. Im Jahre 3964 VSY trafen sich hier die Jedi die zur Gruppe der Revanchisten gehörten um in den Kampf gegen die Mandalorianer zu ziehen. Darunter auch der Jedi Squint der versuchte Zayne für den Feldzug anzuwerben. Hier fand kurz nach der Abreise der Revanchisten auch das Padawan-Massaker von Taris statt, als die Meister um Lucien Draay ihre Padawane töteten, da Sie in einer Vision diese als mögliche Sith sahen. Der Padawan Zayne Carrick entkam allerdings den Meistern und konnte sich in die Unterstadt von Taris flüchten wo er auf Jarael und Gorman Vandrayk traf. Mit Ihnen und dem Gangster Gryph gelang es Ihm von Taris und vor den örtlichen Sicherheitskräften vom Planeten zu fliehen. Später wurde Zayne von Kopfgeldjäger zurückgebracht, konnte aber von Jarael vor den Meistern gerettet werden und floh endgültig von Taris. Zweiter Sith-Krieg [[Bild:Leviathan-Bombardement.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Leviathan bombardiert Taris.]] Der bekehrte Revan, der durch die Gedächtnislöschung von seiner Vergangenheit als Sith nichts mehr wusste, wurde an Bord eines ''Hammerhead''-Klasse-Schiffes, der Endar Spire gebracht. Kurz danach trat eine Flotte von ''Interdictor''-Kreuzern über dem Orbit von Taris aus dem Hyperraum heraus, darunter auch die Leviathan, Malaks Flaggschiff. Sie eröffneten sofort das Feuer, um Malaks Plan, der Gefangennahme oder Auslöschung Bastila Shans, gerecht zu werden. Revans späterer Weggefährte Carth Onasi brachte ihn durch eine Rettungskapsel von Bord des kurz danach explodierenden Schiffes, auf die Oberfläche des Planeten Taris. Nach der Befreiung der Jedi Bastila Shan, die von den Schwarzen Vulkar festgehalten wurde, versuchte Revan mit seiner Truppe, zu der inzwischen auch die Twi'lek Mission Vao und der Wookiee Zaalbar hinzugestoßen waren, den Planeten zu verlassen, was jedoch durch die Quarantäne der dort ansässigen Regierung verhindert wurde. Als Revan den Exchangeführer Davik Kang mit der Hilfe des Mandalorianers Canderous Ordo töten konnte, flüchtete er schließlich mit dessen Schiff, der Ebon Hawk. Kurze Zeit darauf wurde auf Befehl von Malak das Feuer auf den gesamten Planeten eröffnet, welcher verhindern wollte, dass Bastila von Taris entkam. Dies führte zu der fast vollständigen Zerstörung des Planeten im Jahr 3956 VSY. Wiederaufbau Etwa 300 Jahre nach der Bombardierung, zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges, begann die Republik mit der Neubesiedelung des Planeten. Dies erwies sich als schwieriger als geplant. In den Ruinen wimmelte es von Parasiten und einer bekannten Plage: den Rakghoul. Sie gehörten zu den wenigen, die den Angriff überlebten. Aber die Republik wollte auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Der Erfolg des Wiederaufbaus wäre ein gewaltiger symbolischer Erfolg für die galaktische Republik gewesen, doch die Sith wollten dies auf jeden Fall verhindern. Zumindest ein Teilerfolg ist wahrscheinlich, da um 0 VSY einige Teile der Stadt - wenn auch kleiner als vor der Zerstörung - wieder aufgebaut worden waren. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic – Der Verrat'' * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Taris es:Taris fr:Taris hu:Taris it:Taris nl:Taris no:Taris ru:Тарис Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Ojoster-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten an der Hydianischen Handelsstraße Kategorie:Ecumenopoli Kategorie:Legends